G9 Eclipse
The G9 Eclipse is the largest of the 3 fighter jets in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's a very modern figher and it seems to be based on the Sukhoi Su-47. It has a green, light brown, gray and black variant. Performance and use The G9 Eclipse is noticeably faster than the smaller Si-47 Leopard and is also much harder to get up in the air. It requires at least a 700m long runway to take off. It takes longer to take off than most other aircraft, sometimes taking more than the entire runway to gain takeoff velocity. In some cases, the dip at the end of a large military runway can cause a catastrophic situation, halting the tail and hurling the nose into the ground or sea. Because of it's touchy controls the Eclipse can be hard to get off of the ground as in when you get to a high enough speed one little touch will throw you off course. So it is best to line yourself up with the end of the runway to avoid crashing. Landing is somewhat hard in this vehicle due to its size. The top speed of this aircraft is 1999.91 mph faster than any jets Click here to see how it was tested. The G9 Eclipse is not at all good for races though, it being huge and harder to control than most other planes, almost all planes are better for that sort of event. It is the fastest (non DLC) and more durable than the Si-47 Leopard. This plane is excellent at making strafing runs at oil rigs. With twin autocannons and four rocket pods, you can complete 70% in a mere 2 minutes. Another use is for making strafing runs at military bases, especially ones that have a lot of fuel depots as they make easy targets. Locations You can find it, unoccupied, in hangars at military airbases, or occupied on the runways of a few select bases on the eastern side of Panau. *X:4176; Y:21266. *X:22387; Y:23400. *X:28319; Y:5708. *X:4472; Y:21183. *X:4472; Y:21183 (Pulau Dayang Terlena), Gray variant. Other facts *The Eclipse is armed with 4 Rocket Pods and dual Autocannons that seem to have explosive rounds. The fully automatic Autocannons featured on the jet are unique, and are not found on any other vehicle in the game. *The G9 usually comes in a green or sand color but there is also a grey variant that may be found at certain airports. *It's likely that the G9 Eclipse is an interceptor, since the jet has two seats which is common on interceptor aircraft, however it's also possible, that it's a Fighter/Bomber or Attack type aircraft. *If you try to fly the plane straight, the tip of the plane starts to dip downward even if you try to fly it perfectly straight. *The engine exhaust looks the same as that of the Aeroliner 474, the engines even sound the same. They do not have the same engines, the but the sounds for the engines have been re-used for this vehicle. The engines of fighter planes (example) are very differently shaped from those used by passenger planes (example) and have nearly nothing in common, other than their basic work principles. Some games just have a limited amount of engine sounds (and wheels), which is why some vehicles share them. Category:Planes Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content